


Amazingly Beautiful

by saltypercy



Category: The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson Fluff, Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson Smut, Cunnilingus, F/M, Multiple Orgasms, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-05-09 01:13:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14706326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saltypercy/pseuds/saltypercy
Summary: Just some percabeth smut for y'all ;)





	Amazingly Beautiful

 

If she's being honest, Annabeth didn't know what she expected.  When she had proposed the idea to Percy, he made it clear that they should only do it if she was one hundred percent on board with it.  
  
That right there should have been her first clue.   
  
Her second clue should have come when he walked through their bedroom door and saw her in just her bra and panties - well, she's not even sure if he saw anything at all because his eyes never strayed away from her face.     
  
The third clue was probably the most obvious.  It came as he finished stepping out of his pants and walked over to her, putting one arm on her waist and one across her shoulder blades, pulling her into a tight (and very intimate) hug.  He stood there, chin resting on her skull and arms holding her close, unmoving and not pressing for at least a solid five minutes. When she pulled away, her lip caught the slightest bit between her teeth and her hand moving from his back to his chest before lightly gliding her fingers over his abs, he grabbed both of her hands and looked into her eyes again.   
  
“Beth, let me take care of you.” He tossed her a smile.   
  
Percy let go of her left hand and gently guided Annabeth to their bed with her right.  He spun them around so her back was towards the bed and pressed the underside of her knees against the mattress making her fall.   
  
She sucked in a stuttering breath, completely captivated by the bright blue-green eyes that held her own.  One hand trailed up towards her face from her arm to cup her cheek in his hand before he tucked a blonde curl behind her ear.   
  
“Relax,”     
  
Shifting her so that her head was on the navy blue pillows, he climbed up onto the bed with her and sat on his knees above her legs.   
  
“Are you sure, Wise Girl?”  Percy’s face was soft yet serious at the same time, and how he pulled that off she'll never know (although she does have to say it made him insanely adorable).   
  
By now Annabeth was positive that her pupils were completely dilated and that he could hear her heart pounding against her chest in anticipation, but she managed to give him a nod.   
  
“No, I need to hear it, Darlin’.  I need to hear the words.”   
  
“It's okay, Percy.”     
  
His serious expression morphed into a small, crooked little smirk that made her stomach feel tight.  Slowly, he leaned down and put a hand on each of her cheeks before pulling her up into a kiss. It wasn't a very long kiss, but it was slow and passionate and absolutely anything but rushed and all she could think is that she wanted _moremoremore._     
  
He trailed his kisses down Annabeth’s cheek and up her jaw, pulling the lobe of her ear in between his teeth and giving a small tug, then proceeding to whisper an I love you to her in what has got to be the most meaningful voice she's ever heard.  His tongue darted out to mess with that small sensitive spot on the underside corner of her jaw and she gave a sigh. Percy’s lips eventually found their way to her shoulders, kissing across the scarred plain of them, and then her collarbone which he kissed and nudged it with his nose. By now, Annabeth could quite obviously feel a growing need inside of her stomach, but she pushed it down not wanting to interrupt the exploration Percy had begun on her neck and shoulders.     
  
She's not exactly sure when his hands reached behind her to undo the clasp of her black bra, but the next thing she knows it's being tossed on the floor somewhere near the foot of the bed and all she can think is that this is actually going to happen.  After ten years of being together and never going any further than kissing without tops on like the teenagers they once were, this is finally happening and Annabeth’s not sure if she could have imagined anything more beautiful and intimate than what she is sharing with Percy here and in these moments.   
  
His lips had long since found the hardened little buds, which he had carefully swirled his tongue around and was now nipping and sucking at.  Many shuddering breaths were taken on Annabeth's part, and her back was involuntarily arching up off the grey sheet to press herself closer to Percy’s   _lipsteethtongue._   
  
Now he was traveling even further down, his right hand coming up to lace his fingers with hers and the left smoothing over the toned skin of her abdomen, his mouth kissing every inch she had to offer.  When his nose hit the edge of her black panties, she sucked a breath in through loosely clenched teeth because he was right there and she could feel his own breath on her, but he was still an eternity away from where she wanted (or needed, probably needed) him.   
  
His eyes locked on hers again, asking for permission, or conformation, or anything really, just a sign that she was still okay with how things were going.  She nodded again, and before her brain properly had time to process what was happening, Percy’s long, nimble fingers were hooked in the waist of her panties and they were effectively being tossed somewhere in the room adding to the mess of discarded clothing.     
  
Annabeth gasped and her hips came up off the bed when Percy first put his fingers on her.  His middle finger traced up and down her slit, sliding a unmistakable wetness over every part.  And when his finger hit this one spot near the top where the thousands of tiny nerve endings are, she couldn't help the fact that her head flew back and a whimper escaped her lips without her consent.  Annabeth could practically hear the smirk coming from Percy as he continued to circle the bundle of extreme pleasure he found. Soon, her legs were trembling and her breath was falling short and her head was filled with cotton balls and she was quietly moaning something that resembled his name and all her thoughts were a blurred, jumbled and frantic mess, but she was too far into cloud nine to really care.     
  
The sweet sensation of his finger on her clit disappeared and when Annabeth glanced down she found him giving her that all-too-famous grin while looking at her with nothing but an undeniable love.  His hand inched its way back, this time going and directly circling her entrance before he pushed just the tip of his finger into her. Annabeth responded with her muscles uncontrollably clenching around what little he gave her, but she can't say it didn't feel amazingly torturous.   
  
And when he pushed that finger the entire way in only to make a ‘come here’ motion and hit this quite frankly wonderful spot, her quiet gasps and sighs turned into slightly louder moans and praises of incoherently mumbled words and incomplete thoughts.  He brought her to the edge just to watch her tumble over before he pulled his hand away for a brief second to let her catch her breath, and as quick as he had pulled away he was back working her towards the brink again.   
  
She had lost count by this point, it was maybe her fifth or sixth orgasm of the night, and Percy had this way of just coaxing them out of her after making her teeter on the edge between bliss and denial for god knows how long.  But his lips were attached to her clit, sucking and pulling and teeth grazing and his fingers were working some sort of sorcery inside of her, and Annabeth couldn't help herself when her hand shot down to tug at his hair while he worked her through the high of another orgasm.     
  
She had all but collapsed from pleasure, but she'll admit that if she hadn’t been on the bed she would have fallen over.  Percy propped himself up on his elbows and looked at her. She couldn't imagine why though, her hair was a mess and her skin was feverish and slick with sweat and she was still shaking from the intensity of everything.  But, she realized, that was probably why he was looking at her, because he got the satisfaction of knowing he was the first and would be the last person to ever make her like this, writhing, moaning, and heaving in bliss.   
  
She should have expected that Percy would be the kind of man to get pleasure by pleasing others.     
  
He inched his way back up the mattress, his eyes entirely too innocent for what he just did to her as his arms wrapped around her waist and he rested his head on her chest.   
  
It took Annabeth a few minutes, but her breathing was back to normal and her heart had slowed down some.     
  
“Percy?”  Her voice sounded strange, a hoarse, gravelly voice that only came from one thing.   
  
“Yes, sweetheart?”   
  
“I'm ready.”  She didn't need to specify, it was fairly obvious what she meant by that, but Percy’s head popped up and he scanned her face for a moment before his head nuzzled her neck and he was pressing kisses to her hot skin while mumbling sweet nothings that were lost somewhere in between his mouth and her body.   
  
And when he pulled away with his heart on display for her, she couldn't help the little laugh that came out.  He grinned and shook his head, chuckling along with her before he buried his head back into her neck and pressed on her stomach so she would lie flat on the bed.   
  
“You sure?”   
  
“Positive,”  He looked up at her, eyes looking for any sign of denial or discomfort, and positioned himself at her entrance.     
  
Percy held eye contact with her as he slowly pushed inside.  Annabeth's not going to lie, it felt awkward and uncomfortable, unpleasant even, but the more he started to move, the more pleasure she began to feel.   
  
He was slow and gentle with his movements as if Annabeth was a glass doll about to fracture at the slightest thing.   
  
He was pressing and pushing her towards the edge of something wonderful, and when he found this one spot everything just built and built and built until it all just flooded through her as she fell over into the embrace of the pleasure.     
  
Annabeth could feel Percy kissing her neck, and distantly hear whimpering (which she realized was her own) as he continued to push into her, forcing her back to the edge before she'd even come down.   
  
He groaned into her neck as he kept pushing and reached a hand down to tweak her clit.  She raked her nails up his back and tugged on his hair as he fell apart above her.

  
And, god bless him, Percy kept pressing her closer to her high until she was moaning and shaking beneath him as she came for the last time until he couldn't take the sensitivity any longer and collapsed on top of her.

 

His body was a pleasant weight on top of her as she raked her hands through his sweaty sex hair.  Percy hummed into her skin, nuzzling his face against her chest. They lied there for a few moments before he lifted his head to look at her.  


“God,” he sighed, “That was--”

 

“Incredible?”

 

“And then some,”

 

“I love you, you amazingly wonderful dork.”

 

“And I love you, you amazingly beautiful nerd.”


End file.
